A Twist of Fate
by musicis4ever
Summary: Daliah makes a decision based on a feeling she had when Sam came to visit her. With Castiel's help, she goes back in time to the day she met Dean but this time Sam is there too. After an awkward first date, Daliah's thoughts change as well as her heart. Bad summary, but oh well. Please R&R and no flames! Rated T, but some M material will show up. Sam/OC Castiel/OC
1. Chapter 1

**For those who haven't read my profile, I have decided to satisfy people's curiosity with making another Supernatural fanfic. It's a spinoff of my "Winchesters We Have an Angel" story, which is reserved for Dean and Daliah. This is for Sam and Daliah. Treat it well pretty please and make sure to review. No flames! Also, this picks up from Chapter 7 of "Winchesters We Have an Angel".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters, just my ideas.**

**Chapter 1: Daliah's Choice**

A knock on my front door startles me, but it's just Sam. I sigh, letting him in.

"What's wrong?" He takes me by my shoulders.

"Huh?" I ask, thoroughly confused.

"You called me and said you were in trouble. What happened, did something attack you?"

"Sam, nothing happened, I promise." I force him to look at me. He pulls me into a big hug. I awkwardly pat his back before he releases me.

"I'm just glad you're safe, Leah. I don't know if I can go through losing you again."

"_Again?_ What the hell are you talking about, Sam?"

"To be honest, I've been thinking about this for a really long time." Sam takes my hands in his. I raise an eyebrow. "Leah, I love you."

"I love you too, Sam."

"You do?" He looks happy.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend and the closest thing I have to a brother."

"Oh… I, um, actually meant – " He starts, blushing.

"Oh. _Oh!_" I wince, finding myself in a very awkward position.

"But, I mean, it's okay, right?"

"You really love me? Like more than a friend?" I say, realizing the full situation.

"Yeah, but you chose Dean a long time ago, so I have to come to terms with that. It's just really hard because I want you so much it hurts, Leah, and I know you want me too. Somewhere deep inside you know you do." He strokes my cheek gently before he leaves. I stand there for a moment before I sink to the floor and cry. It's half true what Sam said. I used to like him a _lot_ before I realized my true feelings for Dean. Now, I don't have any feelings for him but those of family. Castiel appears next to me and pulls me into a hug. I'm surprised at first, then I return his hug, resting my head on his strong shoulder.

"Cass, do you think I made the right choice?" I ask as he lets me go.

"You mean, what would have happened had you _not_ chosen Dean?"

"Yes."

"I cannot say, but I would not tamper with that choice. It was yours to make. Besides, are you not happy with that decision?"

"I don't know _what _I'm happy with anymore. If I had chosen Sam, maybe my life would be better somehow."

"If that is what you want to know, perhaps you should go back and make that change yourself?"

"Would you do that for me Cass?" I look at him, imploringly.

"Do you not understand the dangers of this?"

"I do understand, but please! I have to know!" I go down on my knees.

"Very well, but do not say I did not warn you. Everything will change, including the time." He touches my forehead and I'm pulled back in time to three years ago. I gasp, realizing that I'm standing outside the pancake house where I first met Dean. However, it's somewhat different because it's in the middle of the day in summer.

"Castiel!" I mutter. Alfred and Mom are standing next to me with shocked looks on their faces.

"Are you all right, Leah?" Mom asks, concerned.

"What? Oh, yeah, um, I'm fine. Just fine." I clear my throat and head inside with them. We are shown to our booth. No sooner had we sat down, then Sam and Dean walk through the door.

"Dean, why did we come here in the first place?" Sam asks, sighing in annoyance.

"I wanted pancakes!" Dean says, shrugging.

"There were at least twelve McDonald's we passed by and like five Perkins'. Why this place?"

"I don't know, maybe because it has the best pancakes in the world?" Dean sits down at the table next to ours. Sam shakes his head before he sits down. Mom notices me looking at them.

"Something wrong, Leah?"

"No, nothing, I just… They just remind me of people I used to know in high school. That's all." I say, as I accidentally knock my menu to the ground. Rolling my eyes, I reach down and grab it. I sit upright again and hear Dean say something to Sam.

"That girl over there is totally hot, Sam!"

"So, go ask her out then."

"I can't ask her out, you do it for me! She's probably more into geeks anyway. Girls like her usually are."

"Really? I thought it was the other way around?"

"Fine, I'll go ask her out then!"

"No!" Sam says, louder than he meant. I look over at him, surprised.

"Well, now you've got her attention, Sammy. You _have_ to ask her out now."

"No, Dean! I don't even know her!" Sam whispers as I glance back at my menu. Something solid hits my head, landing in my lap.

"What the–?" I look at the object.

"What's wrong?" Alfred looks up from his menu.

"Car keys." I show him.

"Dean, what the _hell_? Why'd you chuck our car keys at her?" Sam hisses.

"She's coming over now, so what's the problem?"

"Sometimes, I'm afraid to admit that I'm your brother." Sam sighs as I walk over to them.

"Are these your car keys?" I offer them to Dean.

"Nope, but they _are_ his. Sammy, take your keys." Dean throws them at Sam. He catches them.

"Thanks. I don't know _how_ they made their way to you, but I'm glad they did." Sam gives Dean his signature 'I'll-kill-you-later' look. I give him a look that feigns innocence.

"Sammy, you're being completely rude to our guest!" Dean extends his hand to me. "I'm Dean Winchester."

"Daliah Reynolds." I shake his hand, all my old feelings returning. Dean kicks Sam.

"Ow! I'm Sam Winchester." He grimaces.

"Pleased to meet you both. Glad you got your keys back, Sam." I smile at him and turn to return to my booth.

"Do you want to join us?" Dean asks. I raise my eyebrows at the familiar look in his eyes.

"You don't have to, if you'd rather not." Sam puts in quickly.

"Actually, I rather would." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mom and Alfred smiling at each other. I know they're happy for me. Sam moves over and I sit next to him. He shares his menu with me. A familiar pretty blonde haired, blue-eyed waitress comes over.

"What can I get for you?" She asks. I glance at her nametag. Her name is Sierra; the same Sierra that was my waitress when Dean and I first met. _No, that never happened!_ I think bitterly to myself.

"Ladies first." Sam says, looking at me. I bite my lip.

"I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes with hashbrowns and orange juice please." I say to Sierra. Dean looks at me in surprise. "What?" I ask him, already knowing the answer.

"That's what _I_ usually order." He smiles at me.

"Really?" I say, doubtfully.

"Well, I add bacon." He tells his order to Sierra. Sam shrugs and tells Sierra his order. After we eat, I say goodbye to them.

"Wait, Sam!" I give him a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

"What's this?"

"Just in case you wanna hang out sometime." I shyly smile at him and leave with Mom and Alfred. I hear him laugh softly and Dean pat him hard on the back.

"So, who were those two anyway?" Alfred asks, intrigued as always.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." I say, smiling. I still have feelings for Dean, but I try to forget them over the next few days. About two weeks after I re-met Sam and Dean, my cell phone rings. Startled awake, I sit bolt upright in my bed as I answer it.

"Hello?" I say, getting my hair out of my mouth.

"Daliah, hey, it's Sam Winchester. You know, the dork from the pancake house."

"Yeah! What's up?" I smile, nearly falling out of bed.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight?" He seems to be out of breath from something. I guess it's from fighting a demon. I think about this and roll my eyes.

"Sure, what time?" I look into my closet, trying to find a decent outfit.

"Uh, does 7 work for you?"

"7's fine."

"Great! I'll pick you up."

"Sam, you'll need something."

"What?" He says, confused.

"My address." I giggle.

"Oh, right. Um… I don't have a pen on me."

"It's okay, I'll text it to you."

"Okay, I'll be looking forward to that."

"Bye, Sam, see you tonight!" I wait for him to hang up before I do. Something slams against my window. I drop my cell on the floor. I open the window and see a man sprawled on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Jimmy and Daliah**

"Oh my God!" I fly down the stairs, wrenching the door open. The man is unconscious, but not dead. I recognize him, gently putting his arm around my neck and I bring him inside. Carefully, I lay him down on my red overstuffed couch. I close the front door and lock it before I run into the kitchen. I soak a washcloth, wring it out, and bring it over to the man on the couch. I dab his forehead with it, while I call 911. About ten minutes after the ambulance drops him off at the hospital, he comes to.

"Am I in Heaven?" He asks.

"No, you're in the hospital." I reply.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Daliah Reynolds."

"I'm Jimmy Novak." He blinks at me. "What happened to me, Miss Reynolds?"

"I don't know. As strange as this is gonna sound, it seems like you fell out of the sky and hit my window."

"Really? The last thing I remember is telling my wife I love her and then I must have passed out. Wait, is she all right? Where is she? Where's my daughter?" He sits up quickly and then groans. I gently put an arm around him, lying him back down.

"Calm down. I'm sure both your wife and daughter are safe."

"I have to see them."

"You are in no condition whatsoever to go _anywhere._ Now, please take it easy Mr. Novak." I stare hard at him and he relaxes.

"How did I get here?"

"I called 911 shortly after I helped you inside."

"Thank you, Miss Reynolds."

"Please, call me Daliah, and it was the least I could do. I just wish I could do something else to help you."

"Daliah, I can't stay here." He pauses as a tall blonde haired, brown-eyed, male doctor comes in, wearing a white lab coat and a stethoscope around his muscular neck.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Novak. My name is Dr. Phillips and I'll be taking care of you until you're well enough to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a bad concussion and a sprained ankle. Obviously you have quite a few cuts and bruises, but consider yourself lucky that you didn't die." Dr. Phillips explains. "It's thanks to this young lady's quick thinking that none of your wounds became worse."

"She told me what she did and I'm grateful to her, I'm sure, but I cannot stay here. I have to find my wife and my daughter!"

"We've tried to reach them, but apparently their address is non-existent and there's no records that show where they are now. I'm sorry, but for your own safety you must remain here with Miss Reynolds. After all, she _is_ the one who found you." Dr. Phillips leaves.

"Daliah, please!"

"Mr. Novak, I can't begin to understand how hard this is for you, but please stay calm or you'll give yourself a heart attack!" I gently place my hand on his chest, forcing him to lie down again.

"You're very good at that." He suddenly smiles at me, as his heart rate returns to normal.

"Good at what?"

"Calming me down. It's like my wife is here with me. She used to calm me down like that too."

"As I said before, I'm sure she's completely safe."

"I trust you, Daliah, and so you can call me Jimmy."

"All right then, Jimmy." I stay with him all afternoon. He tells me about his family and what he does for a living.

"You're easy to talk to, Daliah. I don't know why, but it feels like I've known you for a long time."

"I guess I'm just one of those people." I shrug.

"So what's _your_ story?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's your family like?"

"I'm an only child. I have a mother and a stepfather. They live back in California, somewhere near Stanford University. We still see each other whenever we can, so we're very close. I don't have a job yet because I'm still finishing school, but I hope to get one in the summer when I graduate next semester. I don't really have much else to say at this point."

"That's not your _entire_ story, is it?"

"Some things I keep a secret from people who crash into my window." I smile at Jimmy.

"Well, I look forward to getting to know you better."

"Mr. Novak?" Dr. Phillips says, coming back into the room.

"Yes, Dr. Phillips?"

"Someone's here to see you."

"Jimmy!" A beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed woman wearing a white top and blue jeans with tan boots runs inside with a girl who looks identical to her. However, the girl is wearing a jean jacket, a black top, black pants and tennis shoes. I smile to myself.

"Amelia!" Jimmy embraces the woman tenderly. Dr. Phillips beckons me outside.  
"Miss Reynolds, that woman claims to be Mr. Novak's wife and the girl is her daughter. But the records don't show who they are."

"That doesn't surprise me. Jimmy told me that his family moved recently and they haven't gotten the chance to update their information as of yet." I explain.

"So, she really _is_ his wife?"

"I believe she is."

"Very well. You are free to go, Miss Reynolds, and thank you for all of your help."

"May I say goodbye to Jimmy before I leave please?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." I walk back inside. Jimmy smiles at me.

"Who is this, Jimmy?"

"This is the woman who saved my life: Daliah Reynolds."

"Are you related to Lilia Reynolds, by any chance?" Amelia asks.

"Yes, she's my mother, why do you ask?"

"Because I went to school with her. Well, back when she was Lilia Wright."

"Amelia Novak, yes, now I remember Mom telling me about you. You were her best friend, but she lost contact with you."

"My family moved and I never got to tell her." Amelia bites her lip. I notice the girl looking at me.

"Claire, go ahead, sweetie. She's a nice woman." Jimmy says to her. I crouch down to her eyelevel.

"Hello, Claire."

"Hi. Thank you for saving my daddy."

"Daliah Reynolds?" A voice comes from outside the brightly lit window. Absentmindedly, I say goodbye to the Novaks and leave the hospital. No one is outside though, but I think I should go back home. The sun is setting as I drive back.

"Today has been a very strange day." I say, pulling into my driveway about 15 minutes later. I let myself in and lock the door behind me. I run upstairs and change into a white dress with light red flowers on it. I slip on a pair of flats as I touch up my makeup. I quickly send Sam my address before I return to my couch. I eat a sandwich, and glance at the clock. It's only 6:30. I have my brown hair with blonde highlights up into a ponytail with a few strands hanging in curls around my face. I lie down on the couch, waiting for Sam. When he does come, I gasp at his appearance.

"Hey, Daliah!" He smiles. I take in his shirt soaked in demon blood.

"Hey, Sam, um… any troubles?" I say, trying not to laugh.

"What? Oh! Uh…" He looks at his shirt and torn pants. "Shit!" He mutters.

"Come on inside." I pull him in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Most Awkward Date Ever**

"There's a drawer of Alfred's clothes in the spare bedroom." I say, leading Sam upstairs.

"Thanks, Daliah."

"Don't mention it!" I smile, starting to go back downstairs.

"Daliah?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"You really _are_ beautiful, you know." He responds.

"Thank you." I blush and smile, before I finish my descent. He emerges ten minutes later, wearing a blue polo shirt and khaki pants with his black Converses. I smile at him.

"I look stupid, don't I?"

"Just the opposite, Sam. Your short hair compliments your outfit. You look very handsome."

"Thanks, Daliah." He leads me out the door and into the Chevy Impala.

"I can't believe Dean let you drive his baby."

"How did you know that Dean calls this car his baby?" Sam asks, suspicious. _Oh shit! I keep forgetting I'm in a different time!_ I bite my lip.

"Well, don't most guys call their cars their babies?"

"I guess they do." Sam's suspicion melts away and he smiles. We go to a drive-in movie theater and Sam parks near the back. I sit there, waiting for him to talk again, but he remains silent.

"It's a nice night tonight."

"Shame we missed the sunset, though."

"Yeah," I laugh nervously. The previews start up. As they commence, Sam and I continue our nonverbal communication. The movie begins.

"Are you hungry at all? Or thirsty?"

"No, I'm fine." I suddenly get a chill.

"You all right?"

"I just got really cold. Kind of like when a ghost is around." I see the suspicious look return, and stare at the old film playing. I think it's _Casanova_, but I'm not sure.

"So, do you come here often?" Sam asks, breaking the silence.

"I used to before my dad passed away." I bite my lip hard.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, but he didn't suffer for too long. This is gonna sound crazy, but… I think a spirit killed him. Or a demon." I don't look at Sam; too afraid he'll laugh at me, even though he probably won't. I hear a relieved sigh instead.

"Do you believe in ghosts, demons, monsters, and all that stuff?"

"Believe in them? I've _seen _them. What about you?"

"Yeah, I do." Sam meets my eyes again and looks back to the screen. Fifteen minutes or so later, couples start to make out in their cars. Sam and I just sit next to each other in silence, without making eye contact. I tap my thumbs together a few times. _This is so awkward._ I think. "This is so awkward." He says, echoing my thought.

"That's just what I was thinking."

"Really? What an odd coincidence." He meets my eyes again and seems to really see me for the first time.

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Daliah."

"When you came to my house tonight… Why was there blood on your shirt? Did you kill someone?" I ask, seeing if he'll tell me the truth.

"Nah, I didn't kill anyone. I was just out hunting, that's all."

"But it's not hunting season yet, at least not that I'm aware of."

"We're in Idaho."

"So?"

"Look, just forget about the whole hunting thing."

"But I can't, Sam. There was just too much… blood. Wait a second, are you a demon hunter?" I look closely at him.

"N-no." He fidgets and looks at the screen again. I decide not to press the matter.

"Well… the movie's almost over." I say, after another 20 minutes of silence.

"Yeah." He looks at me and I see a spark ignite in his eyes. He leans over to me and his lips meet mine in an only slightly awkward kiss. I open my eyes long after our lips part and smile. To my surprise, Sam does the same. I look into his green eyes. "That was…"

"Wow!" I breathe. Sam nods.

"Well, I'll take you back home."

"Okay." I bite my lip, still feeling a bit awkward. He pulls into my driveway after a car ride in silence. He gets out and opens the door for me. "Thank you, Sam." I get out as he walks me to my front door. I open the door, letting him in.

"Thank you for tonight, Daliah."

"No, thank _you_. I had fun. I hope to see you again sometime soon."

"I'll let you know." He kisses me again, before he leaves. I close the door and lean against it, closing my eyes and smiling in content. I giggle.

"Definitely different than my first date with Dean!" I sigh, remembering that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**This definitely has some "M" material in it. Just a heads up ;D**

**Chapter 4: The Best Man Wins**

**Flashback**

_Dean meets me at the pancake house. After we order dinner, we start talking a bit about ourselves._

"_So, you mentioned that you hunt." I say, taking a sip of my soda._

"_Yeah, you know animals and stuff."_

" '_And stuff'? What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I hunt demons and monsters. Sometimes ghosts." He looks completely serious. Our food arrives._

"_Are you pulling my leg, Dean?"_

"_No, I'm being completely honest with you, Daliah. I'll even show you if you'd like."_

"_I don't know…"_

"_It'll be fun!" He looks at me._

"After_ dinner." I smile, taking another bite of my pancakes. After dinner, he takes me out in his Impala. He drives us to the top of a hill in a secluded area._

"_Technically, we aren't supposed to be here but I wanted tonight to be special. For us both."_

"_What do you mean?" I look at him and I'm surprised when he unbuckles his seatbelt. He gets into the backseat and puts his hands on my shoulders._

"_Wait for it." He whispers in my ear, his breath sending a pleasant tingle down my spine. The sunset turns into night as the stars come out one by one. I smile, never having seen this before. The moon lights up the world, as I let out a soft chuckle._

"_Dean, this is absolutely beautiful!" I unbuckle my seatbelt and turn around. The headrest and seat are the only things separating us._

"_You make it a thousand times more beautiful." He says, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear and strokes my cheek with the backs of his fingers. My face flushes because I've never been touched as lovingly as this by anyone. I find the handle to put my seat all the way back. Dean sees what I'm doing and moves over. The seat practically flies back as I crawl into the backseat next to him._

"_Sorry to be so rough with your car."_

"_You're the only one who can do that to my baby."_

"_Why?" I look at him through my bangs. He bites his lip._

"_Dammit, I can't hold back!" He takes me by my waist and kisses me. I'm surprised at first, but then I close my hazel eyes. We go into a full make-out session, which steams up the windows. I stop as Dean's hands move from my waist to the back pockets of my jeans._

"_Wait, stop, Dean!" I go back into the front seat._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I–I just think we're moving too fast for a first date."_

"_You're not like most women." He remarks, still panting._

"_What do you mean by that?" I give him a look._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He gets back into the driver's seat. We sit in silence for a while._

"_I wasn't really offended, but I'm just confused. Sorry, I'm messing up this date." I look out of the window as he starts the car._

"_You're doing just fine." Dean puts his hand on my bare shoulder. I smile at my reflection._

"_I'm guessing this isn't your first date?" I smile, turning to him._

"_No, it isn't. What about you?"_

"_In a while, yes. I guess it's been hard on me since my father passed away."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry… My mother died when Sam was a baby. I was around five years old. She's the reason why I took up hunting in the first place."_

"_Sorry I brought up the subject. I just feel like telling you everything."_

"_I know the feeling…" He keeps his eyes on the road. A raindrop falls on the windshield, soon followed by a downpour. The windshield wipers and the rain are the only sounds, apart from the radio. He pulls into my driveway, turning the car off. The rain keeps pouring down as he goes out, pulling his jacket over his head. He opens the door for me, holding his jacket over my head._

"_Now you're getting soaked!" I close the door and run to open my door. Dean is still shielding me from the rain._

"_I don't mind, as long as you don't get all wet." He laughs as I pull him inside. He hangs his wet jacket on my coatrack. "You still have one of these?"_

"_It's very useful! Don't you judge me!" I wrinkle my nose at him, and notice just how soaked he is. His blue shirt is sticking to his body, accenting his muscles. I turn away from him, blushing._

"_Well, I look like I took a shower in my clothes so I'm not one to judge at the moment." He chuckles._

"_Unfortunately, I don't have any dry clothes for you to change into. I mean, I have a dryer down the hall to the left, but that's all I can do. Sorry."_

"_That's fine with me, but I would like a towel though."_

"_Fair enough." I smile and run up to my bathroom to get one. I grab a fluffy white one. I return downstairs, only to find that Dean is not there. His jacket is still here as are his shoes. I see a light from the laundry room and walk over to it. Dean turns around, throwing his shirt into the dryer. I widen my eyes and give him the towel._

"_Thanks, Daliah." He unzips his pants and they drop to the tiled floor in a flash. Slightly blushing, I turn away. "You've never done it before have you?" He says, turning me around._

"_Done what?" I feign ignorance. He whispers something in my ear and my blush deepens. "No, never!"_

"_That's hard to believe. I think you'd be great at it." He chuckles softly at the look on my face._

"_I don't know what to say to that." I blush. He pulls me close to him. My hands press against his bare chest. I feel my stomach flip, like it does when I like someone a lot. He shivers beneath my hands and clears his throat._

"_Relax, Daliah, I'm only teasing you because you're cute when you're blushing. Not that you're not cute in general." His cheeks flush. I giggle and kiss him, sliding my hands up his chest and wrapping my arms around his neck. At the same time, I feel his hands around my waist. He lifts me up onto the washer machine and we make out again. I don't remember how long we did, but all I know is that the dryer goes off and we stop making out. I turn away as he gets dressed._

"_Guess you'll be leaving?" I wish he wouldn't. He turns me around and looks at me with longing in his eyes._

"_Yeah, I have to, but I'll call you tomorrow. I promise."_

"_I'll look forward to it." I smile at him as he scoops me up._

"_This is the best date I've been on in years." He says, _

"_Same here. Good night, Dean." I smile and close the door. After about a year of dating, I finally let Dean have something special from me. We are sitting outside, on my porch._

"_This is for you, Dean." I give him a small velvet box. He opens it and smiles at the shining object inside. It's a key._

"_A key? What's it open?" He looks at me. I stand up and walk him to the front door. His eyes widen in surprise._

"_You're always welcome in my house. Oh, and one more thing. Thank you." I say, looking straight into his eyes. He looks at me, confused._

" '_Thank you'? For what?"_

"_For listening and understanding. I mean, _really _understanding. Not a lot of guys have understood the way you do. That's what I like about you, Dean, you're always here for me."_

"_I've never felt this way about anyone before. Leah, I love you."_

"_I love you too, Dean!" I kiss him._

**End of Flashback**

I open my eyes, realizing that I fell asleep. It's still dark outside, but the sun is beginning to rise. I smile and wrap a blanket around my shoulders as I go outside. Sitting on my porch swing, I watch, as the sky turns pink then red and then golden as the sun rises. A tear falls onto my hand and I burst into tears.

"I never should have done this, Dean." I say into my blanket as I hug my knees to my chest. Putting my head down, I cry into the blanket. I raise my head after a while and see Sam standing in front of me. I blink, thinking I'm seeing things, but he's really here.

"Hey, Daliah. Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all, Sam." I sniff, wiping my tears with the corner of my blanket.

"Are you all right?"

"I think so, yeah, I was just… thinking about my father's last words to me." I bite my lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry to come at such a bad time."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm actually really touched that you came here." I move over and he sits next to me. He ends up asking me out on another date, which ended up being less awkward then the first. After six months of dating, he comes to my house. I open the door.

"Sam, hey!"

"Daliah!" He says, before he kisses me. Pleasantly surprised, I pull him inside by the front of his shirt. Before we get too far, he pulls back from me. I look at him, confused.

"I wanted to ask you this, but I was afraid that it's too soon."

" 'Too soon'?" I look at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" His green eyes lock with my hazel ones. A small smile spreads across my face.

"Yeah, I'd like that very much." I kiss his cheek. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I like your affectionate side." He smiles as I rest my head on his shoulder. I feel him rest his head on mine. I smile softly, closing my eyes. I think I fell asleep because I wake up safely tucked in my bed. I roll over and nearly get a heart attack from Sam staring at me.

"What the _hell_?" I check and my clothes are still on.

"Sorry, Leah, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sammy, don't _ever _do that to me again!"

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Why are you so concerned about me being safe lately?" I get out of bed and he helps me up. I give him a look.

"Sam, not to open any old wounds, but did something happen?" I ask, seeing sadness in his eyes.

"It's just that I haven't had a girlfriend in a long time."

"A handsome and sweet guy like you? I don't believe it."

"It's the truth. Actually, not really, my last girlfriend… She died." He gets quiet. "I'm sorry, can we change the subject please?"

"Sure, Sam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I just mess everything up." I put my head in my hands.

"Hey, you didn't know."

"I should go." I get up and start to leave. Sam grabs my arm, turning me around. He gives me a hug, rubbing my back gently. I hold him close, breathing in his cologne. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Leah." He kisses my head. I look up at him, pulling him close to me and we make out. One thing leads to another and we end up making love. We don't say much outside of pillow talk, but it's awesome. I never did it with Dean, so Sam is my first. I don't know how long we do it, but I stop to take a breather. We lay next to each other, panting.

"I have a confession to make, Sam." I say, pulling my hair up so my neck will stop sweating.

"What is it?" He strokes my bare shoulder.

"You're the first guy I've ever done that with." I bite my lower lip.

"Really? You're really good at it." He kisses the nape of my neck and I feel his warm mouth travelling down to my stomach, where he stays for a while before returning to my neck. I smile and playfully push him away.

"Don't get drunk off of me, Sammy."

"Now you're _really_ turning me on, Leah." He pulls me on top of him and we do it again. Sometime later, we stop and agree to sleep. I wake up the next morning and decide to make us breakfast. Sam's still asleep, so I gently slip out from the covers. He moves and I freeze, but he only rolls onto his other side. I let out a quiet sigh, putting new clothes on. I close the door and head downstairs. I take out a pan and ingredients to make pancakes plus a large glass bowl. Thinking, I take out a package of bacon as well as some fruit to cut up. As the bacon sizzles in the skillet, I flip the pancakes. Sam comes down sleepily and his eyes widen.

"Leah, you never cease to amaze me!" He chuckles softly, ruffling his hair. His clothes seem haphazardly put on because his shirt is backwards and he only has one sock on. I look up as he stares at me, putting bacon on his plate and mine.

"What is it?"

"Have I told you I love you anytime these past few days?"

"Yes you tell me you love me at least four times a day." I say, putting the skillet on the stove and turning it off.

"I love you, Leah." He takes me in his arms, kissing my neck.

"I love you too, Sam, but we should eat before it gets cold." I pull away giggling.

"You didn't have to do all this for me."

"I wanted to. Can't I spoil my boyfriend sometimes?"

"No you can't because it's _my_ job to spoil _you_." He pulls my chair out for me and helps me get situated.

"Oh, I forgot the fruit!" I start to get up, but Sam puts his hands firmly on my shoulders, forcing me back down. I pout at him as he grabs the bowl of cut fruit.

"You've done more than enough for me, and the least I can do is help you."

"Fine, but I'm doing the dishes."

"Not a chance." He kisses me again. I smile and playfully push him away.

"Eat your breakfast before it gets cold!" I pierce a strawberry with my fork and eat it. He laughs, starting in on his bacon. After breakfast, we sit out on the porch swing together. I leave the front door open a bit to air out the house. Since it's chilly outside, Sam wraps a blanket around us as he gently swings us back and forth. I rest my head on his shoulder, feeling safe with his arm around me.

"Thank you for breakfast, Leah. Next time, it's my turn."

"Assuming you'll wake up early enough to beat me to the kitchen, that is." I tease him.

"Don't worry, I will." He kisses my head. I smile and close my eyes. "Not falling asleep on me, are you?" He half teases me.

"No, I'm not falling asleep. I'm just savoring this moment." I say, not opening my eyes. He chuckles softly and holds me close. I don't know how much time has passed, but the sun is still shining. Sam is still holding me, his head resting on mine. I still have my eyes closed and I feel him raise his head. I don't want to ruin the moment, so I keep my eyes shut. He very carefully carries me bridal style back inside, setting me down gently on the couch. He places the blanket on top of me and kisses my forehead. I can't help but smile a bit. I don't hear him leave, when I dare to open my eyes. I blink away the dark spots dancing before me. I sit up, turn to the chair next to the couch, and smile. Sam is sitting there sound asleep, with his chin resting on his chest. He seems to sense that I'm watching him because he raises his head up and smiles at me.

"Sleep well?" He asks.

"To be honest, I wasn't _really_ asleep. I just kept savoring the moment."

"Now you know what I'll do if you fall asleep next to me and it's not in bed." He winces as I open the blinds.

"You're a wonderful person, Sam Winchester, and thank you for being so considerate of me." I walk over to him and kiss his forehead. When I look into his eyes, for a brief second they are pitch black. I blink and they're green.

"You okay, Leah?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I don't know why, but I feel like something is wrong with him. Not that something happened, but that it wasn't my Sam. In an instant, I know I'm right. Sam shudders and I can sense the demon possessing him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: When I refer to Xander, I'm talking about the demon inside of Sam's body, not Sam.**

**Chapter 5: Xander's Demise**

"Sam Winchester doesn't deserve you, _I_ do!" Sam's eyes are pitch black.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" I glare at him, keeping in mind this isn't my Sam I'm dealing with.

"My name is Xander. I love you, Daliah Reynolds, and I _will_ have you all to myself!" He says, passionately kissing me. I struggle to break away from Xander, but it's damn near impossible. I grab the knife John gave to me for Christmas and try to stab Xander, but I pause because I don't want to hurt Sam. He laughs at me, advancing. I run out the door, dialing a number on my cell phone blindly. It rings as I keep running, hearing Xander behind me.

"Wazz 'appening?" A very sleepy Dean mumbles.

"Dean, help me please!" I pant as I run flat out.

"Daliah!" He says, now fully awake.

"A demon named Xander is possessing Sam."

"Where are you?"

"About half a mile from my house, I don't know, maybe more."

"I'm on my way right now." He says, as I hear him starting up the Impala.

"I will have you!" Xander shouts, right behind me. I drop my phone on the ground as he grabs my waist. I scream and he covers my mouth and my nose, shushing me. I struggle against him, but I know it's no use. I pass out in a few minutes.

When I come to, my hands are chained above my head and it's night. The chain is on a hook, which is attached to a construction crane. I seem to be in an abandoned construction site, far from my house. Suddenly, the crane lowers onto a concrete foundation. I free the chain from the crane. I see Sam standing and I almost call out to him before I see his eyes. Xander still possesses him.

"You have me, Xander, now let Sam go!" I say, in a hoarse voice.

"I would, but I don't have anywhere else to stay. Besides, I know I'm safe inside Sam Winchester's body. You won't hurt your dear Sammy, now would you?"

"You claim you love me, but do you even know the true meaning of love?" I'm curious and scared.

"I _know_ what love is, thanks to you and your Sammy, and I can show you what true love really feels like!" Xander advances towards me, grabbing me by my arm. I hear a car screeching around the corner. The headlights nearly blind me, so I can't tell whose it is. Someone gets out and I hear someone else chanting an incantation. Xander recoils and nearly tears my arm off. Someone helps me up, and I smell familiar cologne.

"Dean!" I sigh, as he holds me close.

"You're okay, Leah, you're okay." He rubs my back as I cry. I miss Dean a lot, but I also want Sam to be holding me. No sooner does the thought cross my mind then John turns me around. Sam looks at me in shock.

"Daliah, I'm so sorry!" He whispers, putting his head in his hands. I sniff, raising his head with my fingertips and embrace him.

"I'm just glad you're back to being my Sammy again!" I smile.

"I promise I won't ever be so rough with you, like Xander was." Sam says, stroking my hair gently.

"So, is he really gone then?"

"Yeah, he's back in Hell now and he'll _stay_ there."

"I hope so, otherwise Dean and your dad will have to rescue us again." I notice that they are still here and I let go of Sam. "By the way, thank you for saving Sam and me. How did you know where we were anyway?" I ask, the thought just occurring to me.

"Sam's phone has a GPS tracker on it. We followed it here." John shrugs.

"You've been tracking me?" Sam asks, incredulously.

"To make sure you're safe, Sam, that's all."

"You just don't trust me anymore!"

"Sam – " Dean begins.

"Don't you start, Dean!" Sam snaps. I put my hand on his shoulder. He turns to me.

"Sam, let's get out of here." I hope he won't get into a fight with his dad and Dean.

"That's the best idea I've heard all night!" He walks away with me. After Dean and John are out of sight, he throws his phone over the side of the bridge. My eyes widen. "I don't want to be followed."

"But Sam, if they hadn't followed us, we would have died."

"I won't let that happen again. What happened to your arm?" Sam gently takes my right arm in his hands. There's a hand shaped purple bruise on my forearm, where Xander had held me. "Did he do this to you?"

"I'm fine, Sam."

"No you aren't. He hurt you… _I _hurt you."

"_You_ didn't; Xander did. I don't blame you in the slightest." I turn his head towards me with my left hand. "I know you'd never hurt me intentionally."

"Leah… I've wanted to ask you this for a while, but there never seemed to be an opportune time. And looks like now isn't either." Sam sighs pulling his hand from his pocket. I turn around, wondering what he's glaring at. It's Dean and John.

"Sorry, I just – you know what, never mind. Here, Sammy." He throws Sam the keys to the Impala.

"We'll walk. You two go have fun somewhere." John says.

"Thanks guys!" Sam hugs them.

"Just don't get freaky in the backseat!" Dean calls as we walk back to the Impala. Sam gives him a look, before leading me away.


End file.
